LoveHatesHurt
by Dallz
Summary: Zan  Max  and  princess Liz meet in a Ball. Princess Maria hates Rath  Michael  who thinks Maria is a snob princess , princess Vilandra  Isabel  loves prince Alex , who is tired of going through a crazy cycle with her.


Maybe it was the people in Antar or maybe it was him, something was missing from their life or just his, Zan looked around at his best man in command Rath, all powerful looking giving orders to keep the castle under lock down every time, Zan hated it the thought that he was a prisoner, around his home, he could not even step out of the castle without being some one next to him, he was a king wasn't he?

A king was supposed to feel powerful, not degrading at all, so why did he yearn to fly from this cage that he was selected and heir to the throne to be, his dearly beloved sister Vilandra did , moonlighting under the stars , carefree like she used to say her exact words were " I thank the stars Zan , that I am not the queen of Antar , because the world being beautiful , I would not like to stay in like a caged bird" Zan sighed , really was this him , complaining about his right? He needed some amusement, but whats the point calling the jokers to make him laugh , it was the exact same thing all the time , not even his beloved bride-to-be Princess Ava , made him feel at peace , Ava was beautiful , with a body that all women was supposed to have , she was the second beautiful women in the entire kingdom , the first being his sister Vilandra , many man had fought for her hand but , she excused to be fought over and wanted a man she loved , not a man she hated , but every one knew that she was in love with Prince Alex of Quatar another kingdom just next to his kingdom solar lighting , but Prince Alex had tried to get her to marry him , but she insists playing hard to get , because she wanted to see if he really loves her like she does love him , poor guy over a year he has been in this crazy string with his sister.

The were too other solar lighting kingdoms just besides Antar and Quatar , and those were , Solaria were there was princess Elizabeth and Aphrodite's were princess Maria lived , apparently princess Elizabeth , princess Maria and prince Alex were well aquatinted with each other friends as you say , the person that had told him that was his sister Vilandra , she said that there were both beautiful women's and sometimes it made her jealous , because Prince Alex was walking among both of them.

He had laughed straight away , he never met bought of them , but heard about them graciously , but we was going to meet them , tomorrow at the " Solar Lighting kIngdom , Peace Day" last few years he never been aquatinted with them because he was busy doing his king training or they were sick or unable to come to the peace day , but tomorrow both Princess would be there , and Princess Ava a voice inside of him reminded him , Zan shuddered at the thought of listing to Ava " Its destiny we are meant to be" speech again , he looked again at Rath , who was there waiting for something , but what?

" King Zan its time for you to come and meet the people who will be preparing the festivities for tomorrow" Rath announced.

Zan got up and went to meet his guest to state his opinion on the up-coming event.

Princess Elizabeth laughed at loud at the statement princess Maria made about King Zan " Oh Liz I am telling you Gregory told me , that the first minute he saw King Zan he fell he love with him , and he said himself I quote the King was delighted to meet him , stating that he is as in to Gregory as Gregory is to him" Maria told her with an well knowing smirk in her face , seriously Maria has been her loyal friend since kindergarten her and Prince Alex , they were the three trio that no one messed with , her short name they gave her was Liz and she approved the name , because she hated being called Elizabeth , that's the only name her mother did use when she was angry at her , Queen Janet was a nice young mother that had gone through a lot through the years , who she did not let any one forget even Liz. Princess Maria mum Amy for short but real name Amelia ,was also kind and generous and full of wit about her daughter Maria , who she did not let escape.

Liz looked at the clock and looked back at Maria and smiled , Maria had been engaged to the young second and command of King Zan for years and she hated the man , Maria told her more like she detested the man , that even his name brought a sour taste to her mouth but Maria had not seen him up to the last time that she poured purposely juice all over him years ago , which left him mad with her , Liz had been away to boarding school that year and missed a great day.

While her love life had a bit a funny side to it , last year she was being acquainted with the young Duke Kyle Valenti , who seemed to annoy her sometimes , he was a funny guy , and for the past year he has been court shipping her , more like boring her to death sometimes , really was there no excitement out there?

" Oh Liz , look at that moon its beautiful , wouldn't I love being kissed under the moon like that" Liz looked at the star and answered " really Maria you got to quit with the day dreaming , the only moon your going to be kissed under is the fake one beside your bed" Maria frowned at her and stuck her tongue out " spoil sport , just because you are in a bad mood , you do not need to get back at me" Liz felt bad and quickly apologized " sorry Maria its just you know my mother" she sighed , Maria quickly got up from the table she was sitting and went to sit on the couch , that was made of fine silk , gold and white was the color of Princess Liz bedroom , Maria placed her hand over Liz and said " is she still insisting for you to be with Duke Kyle?"

Liz looked over the side and chewed her lips " Well its complicated she been trying to get me to tell him to hurry and ask my hand in marriage" Maria patted her hand and said " well you could say mother I would only marry him if he turns to a pig" Liz laughed " what if he is a pig already , than I am doomed to marry him" they both laughed , but before they could continue that conversation , Queen Janet walked through the room and said " Queen Maria your carriage is here and I expect to see you tomorrow and the King ball for the independence day dear"

Maria hugged Liz quickly and waved her good byes, the last thing Liz saw of Maria was she getting helped through , the white and blue carriage and being carried away , Liz turned from the widow and looked at her mother , who had decided to wear a lovely peach , dress that fit perfectly with her skin tone " Liz hurry now you need to go to bed , because tomorrow its going to be a busy day my sweet darling" Liz snorted and watched her mother leave her room , the last thing while she was ready to get in to bed , that Liz remembered thinking is if tomorrow will be the best day of her life.

End of Chapter one.


End file.
